Such a device is already in use, with which the conveying device is embodied as a modular conveyor belt, upon which the bags are seated.
With this known device, it is not possible to completely sterilize the bags, given that their exterior surface is partially covered by the modular conveyor belt. Therefore, it cannot be ruled out that, after opening the bags within the housing, the removed closures are reinfected by the germs brought in with the bags.